home and homculi
by ami232
Summary: when Ed and Al find a way back through the gate, they land in central. Winry,ed,al decide to travel back to risenbool. what will happen with the arivel of sloth,envy,pride, and glutteny brought back from death? plus a brand new homuculus.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! It takes place a few years after the movie, CoS, so don't read unless you've seen it or want spoilers. Also I'm going of the anime because I haven't gotten to read the books. Also I tried to make it exactly like the show. Using every episode including the movie I tried to make my facts right.

Chapter 1 Ed and Al Elric

Ed and Al Elric walked down the deserted street. They were stuck in our world in

Germany and had been for close to 4 years. They were separated from there world forever, they thought. "Hey Gracia. What's up?" Ed asked the owner of the flower shop and his good friend. "Nothing much Ed, how about you?" Gracia asked. "Nothing. Just going around tonight" Ed told her. All of a sudden there was a big crack of what Al thought to be thunder. It wasn't. There above them, was not the sky, but the familiar gate back home. Ed and Al knew it all two well and that it was the only way to get home. "Al, we have to go in!" Ed shouted to his younger brother. "O.k." Al told his brother shouting over the screams of fear from people around them. "On 3! 1. 2. 3!" Ed shouted as him and Al went into the gate. They spinned till they hit a hard ground.

Chapter 2 Central and Home

The 2 brothers were in there own world. In the city of Central. The buildings were being repaired from the day 4 years ago when they were damaged by the women and monsters from the gate. You could hear the sounds of construction, cars, and bustling of the city. They had landed on a patch of grass. The street they were on was familiar. If they walked towards the corner in front of them, they would end up at the military base. "Ed, do you know where we are?" Al asked "Yea, Al I do. Do you?" Ed asked. "Yea" Al answered. "Come on, Al" Ed said running towards the corner. Al ran after him. In five minutes, the two brothers were there at the military base. "Come on Al" Ed told his brother walking in. "Oh right. Coming" Al said walking after him. There in the front was Chesca. "I'm sorry, you can't be here if you're not a military member" Chesca said trying to balance a pile of books without looking at the 2. "We actually are" Ed said. "Those voices, it couldn't be!" Chesca said putting down her large piles of books. "OH MY GOD" She said screaming. "What's wrong?" said Riza walking in. "It's us. Back from 4 years!" Ed said making a face. "Roy! It's Ed and Al. There Back!" Riza shouted. "In the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. " Welcome back Fullmetal and Al" He said un-surprised to see the 2. "Come to my office we have to talk" he said. When they walked into the office, Ed noticed something different. On Mustang's desk there was a wedding picture of him and Riza. There was also a picture of 2 kids. A boy and a girl both young and looking the same age. "There names are Maes and Sara. They're twins and are 5 years old" Roy said sitting down. "Where are they right now?" Ed asked. "With the baby sitter. She's a very good auto mail mechanic who just moved to open her auto mail shop." Roy answered. "Winry" Ed said surprised. "The gate re- opened didn't it?" Roy asked "Yea, it did" Ed answered. "Well come on you two. I'm sure Ed wants to go see his girlfriend" Roy said being funny. The two brothers walked behind their fellow alchemist waiting to see the good friend they missed the most when they were gone. In ten minutes they were at a large white house with green shutters with a short wooden white fence. Roy unlocked and opened the door to the house. "I'm home Winry, Sara, and Maes" Roy said entering. "Winry I brought 2 alchemist who really want to see you" Roy continued. "Coming" Winry said as she followed the little kids. . "Daddy!" the two twins shouted as they ran into Roy's arms. The tall blond mechanic came in following "Oh MY GOD" Winry said covering her mouth. She followed the children's actions but instead of running into Roy's arms she ran into Ed and Al's. " Hey long time no see Winry" Ed said "I missed you two so much… and if you 2 ever leave me again you'll wish you never came back" Winry said hitting them several times with a wrench that was always with her. Suddenly a giant dog that was actually Winry's dog Den jumped and knocked Ed down. "I hate dogs" Ed said making a face while Al and Winry pulled Ed of the floor. "Come on let's into the family room" Roy said. They walked into a room with many pictures. One Ed could tell was of there deceased daughter obsessed friend Maes Hughes. "Sit down" Roy said sitting on the couch. "So I guess the gate wasn't completely closed. Good job fullmetal" Roy said. "Are you saying it's my fault the stupid gate didn't closed" Ed said.


	2. Homunculi

I'm so sorry! My computer didn't upload the whole thing. Here is the rest of the chapter

and into chapter 3 and also my dedication and memoriam and disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fullmetal alchemists.

Dedication

thanks dede for reading it and

for my buds. jewels my inspirer, s-rock

my reader and suggester, scooter my new editor and co writer for my next story and

stephonos who gives me great ideas, c-mc who got me back into anime and, and dede

who read my story as soon as I uploaded it.

This story is dedicated to my anime buds. Whether it's fruit basket, sailor moon,

fullmetal alchemist, or other anime, we laugh, we cry, kick homunculi butt (except for

envy because jewels won't let me kick him). And, if you guys are reading this, I

want you to know you help with story even though you sometimes don't know it.

My memoriam

Envy, my homunculus friend. I know I hated you but when you died We grieved and as

much as I hate you, I grieved too. Well I hope you know we miss you. (I don't. I despise

you envy but I'm writing this for jewels so remember I'm being nice to you envy.) may

you have fun living in Germany heaven and listen to Numa-Numa constantly. It's just

Karma for skipping the dance

Back to chapter 2

Trying to get off the subject which could cause a huge

argument, Al asked "How's it been?" "The homculus are back and there's a new one"

Winry said.

Chapter 3

"What!?" Ed and Al screamed. "Daddy, what's a homculus?" Sara asked "Oh, you'll find

out when you're older" Roy answered. All of a sudden the front door opened. It was

Riza. Mustang. "Mommy!" Maes and Sara said running into her arms. " Hey Riza" Al

said " Hi honey. Can you take the kids into another room? We're talking about the H-O-

M-C-U-LU-S problem" Roy said spelling out homunculus. Riza lead the two excited

little kids out of the room. "We got rid of them though" Al answered. "The ones called

Pride, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth are back and….there's a new one" Roy

continued. "What about Wrath and Lust?" Al asked. "They were re-born as humans"

Winry answered. "That damn creature Envy!" she continued. "What is it Winry?" Ed

asked. "He's pretending to be a human. He married my friend Jaime. It's just so we

won't hunt him down." Winry answered as her hands balled into fists. "What are they

calling the new one?" Ed asked. "They're calling her jealousy. From what we've put

together, she is also acting like a human. She says her name is Sarah but we don't know

where the homculi are or where she is. We've had a few encounters with her." Roy

answered. "Well, I guess we have to kill them again. First we're going home." Ed said

"Why? Can't you just look out for them here? You can't leave again!" Winry said. "Your

coming with us, of course." Ed said. "You guys are going to take body guards with

you. You're not going by your selves. Not with those things out there" "Why?" Ed

whined. "You want to be killed by those creatures? I'm not taking any chances." Roy

said picking up the phone and dialing. "Hello? Sir I was wondering if I could borrow the

body guards for a few days. We have some friends traveling out to the town of

Risenbool. Yes its Ed and Al Elric. Thank you sir" Roy said as he hung up the phone.

"You 3 will be traveling with the 3 girl body guards. Demetra, Lydia, and Stephanie.

They'll be taking you on a train to Risenbool tomorrow." Roy said. "Great." Ed said

sarcastically. "Thank you sir" Al said gratefully. "You 2 better get ready. They'll be

here in 5 minutes to meet you 3" Roy said.

And sure enough they were 3 women looking about 20 did come. Winry had been

sitting upstairs fiddling with her tools "Nice to meet you. You must be the Elrics" one of

the women said. "Oh, guys this is Demetra" Roy said. "Nice to meet you." Al said "Nice

to meet you if you could excuse me I have to go find Winry" Ed said. "Don't mind my

brother, he just is like that sometimes. Ed walked up the stair case to where a open door

lead to the room Winry was in. "Working on the latest automail?" Ed asked "Yeah" she

said holding up an almost finished silver leg. "Wow! That's real new" Ed said.

"It's adjusted to your new height and it's got some new materials" She said. "Hey Ed!

Get down here!" Al called. Ed could not believe who he was seeing down stairs.

Can you guess? Well, please leave comments and suggestions. Here's a hint: they're in

the show a few times!


	3. Friends, trains and wrath

Please review! I want some suggestions for the next chapter. Thanks MJ for being

awesome about wanting to read this I want at least 5 before next Week. Have a great

February vacation if I get this up on time. I have officially become obsessed with the

Twilight books. Edward and Bella RULE! Here's a riddle: What does it become when

when snow melts?

Chapter 4 pasts that are back

There at the bottom of the stairs looking straight at Ed was Rose and her kid, Havoc,

Brada, Fullmen, Furry, and Armstrong. "When every one heard you were back, they

decided to come over, with out an invitation" Roy said. "Nice to finally see you 2 again"

Rose said smiling. "How did you find out?" Ed asked Rose. "Your friend Rose, lives in

Central" Havoc answered. "Hey look Ed has grown at least an inch" Brada said

laughing. "Hey! I'm not small" Ed said shouting. "When are you guys going back home"

Furry asked. "Tomorrow but where going to stop Dublith first" Ed said. "Why Dublith?"

Fullmen asked. "We were taught there and I want to visit Mr. Curtis" Ed said. "I see"

Havoc said. That night, for 2 hours, the old friends hung out. The next day early in the

morning, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, the 3 body guards Demitra, Lydia, and Stephanie

left on the train. "So you 3 are from Risenbool?" Stephanie asked. "Yes, we grew up

there" Al answered. "It's been years since I've been home" Ed said. The train started to

move with the 3 still talking in there seats. "To think, we'll be home in a couple days"

Ed said. "Remember when we were traveling to meet General Mustang on the train?" Al

asked. "Yeah. That was one weird train ride" Ed answered "What happened?" Lydia

asked. "Some crazy people hijacked the train and we saved it." Ed said like it was no big

deal. "That's amazing!" Stephanie said shocked. "I heard you were very young when

you became a state alchemist. How old were you? Demitra asked. "I was 12 and Al was

10 when I became a state alchemist" Ed answered. "Hey Ed, doesn't that kid look like

Wrath?" Winry asked. And surely enough, there across from them, were 2 teenagers,

one that looked exactly like Wrath.


	4. Help!

A/N Since I'm new to fanfiction, I have a couple of questions. Can you write more then one story at a time? Please answer and review in review section.

Ami232


	5. Kidnapped

I'm so sorry

OK, so answer the riddle from the last chapter and put it in a review. I've decided that

Until I get 5 reviews from people (Not including the people who I know that I used in

this story.) I'm not posting. Sorry this took so long. I've been having a lot of homework,

so I haven't had any time to type up each chapter. Well enjoy! P.S. after I finished this

story I'm writing a twilight one. Please make sure to read it.

Ami232

Across from where they sitting was a boy and girl looking to be 18.The boy looked like

Wrath. "Excuse me?" Ed asked. "Yes?" the boy asked. "I'm sorry but, may I ask your

name?" Ed asked. "Sure it's Wrath." he answered. "That would explain something" Ed

answered. "So where you guys going?" Winry asked. "Colleen and I are going to our

home town Dublith" Wrath answered. "Really? We're stopping there too!" Al said.

"Excuse me, when you said 'that would explain something' what did you mean?"

Colleen asked. "Nothing, it's nothing" Ed said. The rest of the train ride was very calm.

When the 3 and body guards arrived in Dublith, they departed from the human Wrath

and Colleen. "It's nice to be back" Ed said. "Do you know how long it's been?" Al

asked. "More then 7 years" Ed sighed. "Well, see you guys" Stephanie said. "Where are

you guys going?" Al asked. "Back to Central. Mustang just wanted us to get you here

and then you guys are on your way alone" Lydia said. "It was so nice to get to know

you" Demetra said as she hugged the 3. "How ever, because we're being transferred to

Risembool so will see you there" Stephanie said. "Since when has there been a military

base in Risembool?" Ed asked. "People thought we needed some protection out there

because of homunculi" Demetra answered. "We really have to and catch the train before

it goes again" Lydia. "Bye" The 3 shouted as the others waved out the window.

"Finally, we're allowed to travel alone" Ed said as they walked from the train station.

That night, instead of visiting there teachers' house, Ed, Al, Winry rented 2 hotel rooms.

One for Ed and Al and one for Winry. That's when it happened. It was about 7:00 at

night. "Brother, Winry is gone!" Al shouted bursting through the door.


End file.
